Get Out Of Here
by BleedingPen247
Summary: Isaac has a crush on Boyd's sister, Carlotte. She's tired of always being in the background when Boyd gets to have all the werewolf fun, especially when she doesn't get to see Isaac. One night, she decides to sneak off and finds herself surrounded by the Alphas who have come to challenge Derek. Will it end in blood or tears?
1. A Little Backstory

Get Out Of Here

Charlotte sat by her window letting the soft winds kiss her face gently as she thought about the heavy things going on in her life. Her brother, Boyd, ran away and her parents are totally obsessing over it. What they didn't know was that he came home every night to gather supplies. Boyd claim oh so heavily about not having friends and eating alone, but all she'd seen was her parents marveling in his over-achieving glow. He didn't need friends with grades like that. It's been two weeks, he's still not home, and yet, they still find a way to let him come in between everything. She sighed heavily before getting up and logging on to her computer.

_Charlotte never gets any type of action. . . I don't want to be a damsel in distress . . . But I would totally love it if I were Lilly Collins in 'Abduction'._

Her status is now updated. She logged of because it was 10:28 P.M. She was going to open her window for Boyd in about an hour and a half. Sleep has become irrelevant since her brother magically disappeared into the night.

"Charlotte, can you come down here for a minute?" Her mother called to her from the bottom of the stairs.

She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before totally making a scene on her way down the stairs.

"What is it now?" She mumbled under her breath.

Her parents were seated at the island in the middle of their small kitchen. She waited there impatiently with her arms folded over her chest and most of her weight pushed down on her right foot.

"Tomorrow night we will be searching for your brother. We would like it if you would accompany us. You haven't shown up to the last two searches." Her father answered looking her directly in the eye.

"And what made you think that I would show up to this one?" She asked with a dry tone.

"Charlotte Anne Maria-"

"Oh, so you guys do remember my name. At least I know I'm not totally forgotten."

"That's it," her father stated with a slam of his hand on the cold surface in front of him. "I am getting tired of the whole 'I'm big and bad' routine. I don't have time for this Charlotte. Your brother is missing and all you can think about is yourself. How could you be so selfish?"

"It's easy. I'm the only one that cares about me in the first place. Honestly, I'm glad he's gone! This should be a time where all of us are supposed to grow closer, but all it does is send me even further in the darkness. I'm even more irrelevant now than I was when he was here."

"This isn't like you. We know that you miss your brother and it's normal for teens to act out with such behavior in situations like these," her mother began, tired and weak. "But we have to keep positive thoughts."

"Even when I'm yelling, you guys don't hear a single word I'm saying." She stomped up the stairs and back into her room.

She found her iPod and began blasting the music through her Beats headphones. She sat in front of her full length mirror and twisted herself back and forth while singing:

_Mirror on the wall_

_Here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we talking to each other again?_

She played the song on loop and somehow- before she knew it- she was asleep.

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we talking to each other ag-a-a-ain _


	2. All In Innocence

Get Out Of Here

"Charlotte, Charlotte."

She heard her name being called through the silent headphones.

_The battery must have died._

Her eyes fluttered open to see yellow orbs staring into her big brown eyes.

"Holy sh- Boyd, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed in a whisper while stretching out her muscles from being balled into her chair.

"You know I didn't mean to scare you little sis. Where are Mom and Dad?" Boyd's voice was low and cautious but Charlotte could really tell what he was asking.

"They're fine." She said looking at the digital clock on her computer desk.

"You guys got in another argument?"

"I don't even care anymore. I wish I could take your place right now."

Her brother nodded solemnly before really asking the question at hand.

"How are you?"

She sighed. "I'm tired. And you're late! Dude, it's 2:18. You were supposed to be here at midnight."

"There was a lot going on, Char." He said not trying to upset her. He knows how his sister felt and he hated how his parents treated her. He at least thought that things would get better while he was away with Derek.

"Whatever, just hurry up so I can go back to sleep."

Boyd walked over to his sister's closet and grabbed the duffle bag in the back and begins taking certain things his sister keeps stashed for him. He had food, clothes and water all in a special places for his late night visits.

Charlotte walked over to the window and yawned before looking up at the night sky. She wanted so badly to trade places with her brother. She wanted to run freely and breathe fresh air, to sleep under the stars and be slave to the moon and no one else. She heard a twig snap underneath her window and she quickly looked down. A smile quickly found itself plastered to her face and her heart sped up a half a beats count.

"Hey, Isaac."

Her brother heard the heartbeat change and instantly became aware of what was going on.

"Hey, Charlotte," Isaac responded with a nod and his notable smirk. "It's nice out isn't it?"

"It most definitely is." She said staring at the moon before returning to Isaac. "So, what brings you around my spot? Boyd only has one duffle tonight."

"He just brought me along for the company tonight."

"Oh, well, I hope he brings you by tomorrow night. It's nice to have someone to talk to." She said trying not to seem too dorky.

"You're pretty cool yourself. I wouldn't mind stopping by more often. And you're right; it is pretty cool to have someone to talk to."

She smiled. All though she was a good three stories high, he could tell she was blushing. After the bite, it was easier for him to talk to girls. Now, he was just glad that he could talk to someone who could relate and with whom he could share his feelings with.

"Alright, little sis, I'm leaving now." Boyd said, hugging his younger sibling before tossing the bag down heavily towards Isaac.

"Dude!" Isaac exclaimed at the force of the bag.

"Aw, shut up. Bye, Char."

He jumped out of the window, landing fiercely on the ground. "Let's go, Isaac."

He jogged off, leaving Isaac in his dust. Charlotte looked own one last time at Isaac locking their eyes and matching their smiles.

"Good night, Isaac." She said shyly.

He knows how nervous she is and he likes it because for once, it's not him.

"Good night, Charlotte." He responds and slowly walks away keeping her gaze.

She closes her window and climbs into her bed with a smile on her face. She snuggles into her pillow and brings the blankets to her chin. She giggles silently and screams in her head. Now, she's complete tonight. She can go to sleep peaceful and . . . anxious to see Isaac.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: I meant to update yesterday, but since I didn't, I'm going to give you this chapter. I was supposed to give you chapter to give you this one today anyway, so. . . Enjoy!**

Get Out Of Here

Boyd walked into the train car and Isaac was close behind with the duffle bag. Isaac could feel the tension radiating furiously off of Boyd's back. He didn't know everything about his relationship with Charlotte, but he could tell, by the way that he stood, that it had something to do with the younger of the two.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" Isaac asked with concern.

"What do you think you're doing?" Boyd asked the other wolf.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Isaac was completely oblivious to what Boyd was implying.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" He asked turning to Isaac.

"I'm not doing anything with her. I just go with you when you need extra muscle." His heart did a slight two step and Boyd heard it with ease.

Boyd grabbed Isaac by the throat and shoved him to the double doors. He growled with his fangs bared and his eyes glowering yellow. Isaac's reaction was just as similar. His eyes had changed color and he growled just as deep.

"Fine," he spat through clenched teeth. "I like her. What's wrong with that?"

Boyd dropped his grip and placed his hands on his head.

"Just stay away from her."

"Why? You heard her heartbeat last night. She likes me too."

"Well, that's my little sister. I don't want her dating my friends!"

"Boyd, you know I wouldn't hurt her."

"Dude, that's the guy code."

"I can't help it and you can't tell your sister who to be with." Isaac said a little infuriated. He couldn't believe that his pack member would think negative about him dating his sister.

"That's my sister." Boyd protested, yelling.

"Look, if it helps you, I've never had a girlfriend. What would make you think I would make you think I would mess up with Charlotte?"

"You're a werewolf and my best friend. I honestly do not want you dating my sister." Boyd didn't like the thought of losing a friend.

"You know how your sister feels about me. And you know how she feels about you. Do you really think that she would like you if you banned her from seeing me?" Isaac asked.

Boyd thought about it. His sister didn't really have friends and he has being trying to get on her good side more than usual since he'd left. Isaac wasn't a bad guy and he had to be the sanest out of the three new wolves. His life was hard with the physical and mental abuse he received from his father and he could use some kind of light in these situations. But why did it have to be his sister? Why did his sister have to be exactly like Isaac – alone and a good person who deserved much better than what they have? He sighed out of defeat and looked out of the blackened window of the train car.

"I can't let anyone hurt my sister." Boyd said aloud, barely above a whisper.

Isaac nodded and exited the train car. Just as he began going up the stairs, Erica and Derek were coming down.

"Isaac, where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I'm going out. I'll be back." He responded in a mumble.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Erica said.

Moments later, they heard a huge bang. Boyd had punched a dent into the train car and stormed out to find Derek and Erica looking at him.

"What?" He spat before storming off.

"I wonder what's gotten into both of them." Erica said questioningly.

"I don't know, but they need to be back soon." Derek responded.


	4. Charlotte Makes A Friend

Get Out Of Here

_I really don't have time for all of this!_ Charlotte thought as she trudged to the guidance counselor's office.

With Boyd, Erica, and Isaac on the run, people thought it would be best if the sister of one of the runaways would get some free counseling. Being normal wasn't really an idea of hers. People thought it was weird how she acted as if Boyd had never left home when his picture was on every corner of the school and everywhere else in Beacon Hills.

"So, how is everything, Charlotte?" The counselor asked with a very blank expression on her porcelain face, her eyes burrowing deep into the teenager's.

"My answer will be the same as last week. Nothing has changed! I eat my fast food, do my homework, and stay out of everyone's way. I really do not have time enough to do anything else."

Char was getting tired of the same routine, especially when the person she was talking to had no expression. Although she was in the room, everything ended up being about 'how are you dealing with _Boyd_ being gone?' She was getting sick of it. The lady across from her just sat there with no emotion with her arms folded on her desk. The teen returned the cold glare as she sat in the padded chair.

"Any other questions you want to ask me _counselor_?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure you out. You have no emotion - no anger, no sadness, no rage - built up inside. You seem completely blank. I can see the jealousy, but other than that, I see nothing. You're something tough."

"I have single-handedly baffled the psychological world by being as blank as a sheet of paper." The brown eyed teen said grabbing her backpack.

"Look, whenev-"

"Spare me of the whole girl talk bonding thing lady. I am hungry and it's my lunch period. Sorry, but I have to go." Charlotte said before marching briskly out of the office.

After making it to the cafeteria, she hopped in line to grab her tray. There weren't a lot of good things to eat in this cafeteria, so she picked up what she thought to be vegetable soup and an orange. She began walking in long strides to her designated table in the corner by the vending machines. She enjoyed being alone. Here, she could just be herself in her own little world with her paper, pen, and iPod. One of her favorite songs began to play through her headphones as she began scribbling in her note book. The song blared so loud that she thought everyone in the cafeteria could hear it.

_Good, _she thought. _Hopefully they could see that I don't want to be bothered with their stupidity._

She scribbled ferociously as she began eating slices of her orange.

_I'll stop the whole world._

_I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster_

_Eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_But now that you're gone_

_The world is ours!_

These lyrics were like the words that she had written down in her diary had finally been said for the world to hear.

She looked down in her journal looking at the swirls and hearts and blooming flowers she had drawn with her pink gel pen. _Isaac & Charlotte, Charlotte & Isaac, _written repeatedly in her notebook made it seem more evident in her heart and mind. She looked at her watch and it was 1:18 P.M. She sighed at how long she was going to have to wait for the night to fall, at how long she would have to wait to see Isaac in the moonlight. She wanted to see him marveling at her just as Romeo did with Juliet.

Smiling, at the thought, she picked up her spoon and began slurping the vegetable soup. She looked up to see Stiles Stilinski running towards her table with his backpack in front of him. He'd almost crashed completely into the chair in front of her.

"Hey, Charlotte, how are you today?" He asked.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you if Boyd said anything about the Kanima."

Her eyes searched his face for an explanation for the sudden outburst. She had seen Stiles talking to Boyd the day he decided to "run away." She was also the one to find out about Boyd becoming a werewolf.

She was at the rink that night when Derek bit him. He had told her to hide in the supply closet before Derek walked in. He didn't want her to see. But just like every other younger sibling, she'd crack the door and watched everything that happened. She helped Scott when he thought he was alone in the rink.

"It's okay," she remembered hearing Scott say. "I'm a fast healer."

"That doesn't look like healing. You have to get that stitched up. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"No, take me to the animal clinic." He said with a faint hint of pain in his voice.

"The animal clinic? Why there?" Charlotte was confused.

At the clinic that is where she learned almost everything about the wolves. The rest she had learned from observing her brother when he made his late night visits.

She snapped back to Stiles almost instantly after remembering her brother saying something about that weird creature thing.

"Is that what that giant lizard thing is called?"

"Yes, has he said anything to you about it?" Stiles asked with shifty eyes.

"He hasn't really said much. But I can ask him about it tonight." Charlotte assured him.

"Thanks. So, back to my first question, how are you?"

"What's it to you?" She was really getting tired of people asking her that.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I don't understand how someone caring about you upsets you." He was a little scared and hurt with her response.

"You don't have to act concerned, Stiles. No matter what you say, I know all of this sympathy shit is just a mask that people wear in my presence just so I could think they're a good person and they care. But I know that they could really give two fucks less about how I am. I know what people really think about me and they could suck a large one."

Stiles looked a little confused with her response. He knew what it was like to have someone he cared about turned into a mythical creature of the night but this was a new reaction to the outcome.

"Well, you're right. Fuck all the other insecure douchebags. I am here asking you how you are with no relation to anything with Boyd, besides the previous conversation." He assured her.

"Everyone needs at least one friend in life. I'm that one friend you have." Stiles said placing a hand on hers.

"To make it official, you are going out to a movie with me tonight. I think we could both use a break from the Beacon Hills Never Ending Halloween Fest."

Charlotte was not a fan of people. But she thought, if life would better if she that one friend in life. She sighed and Stiles took that as a sigh of surrender.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." And with that, he sped off.

"That kid has got the metabolism of Speedy Gonzalez." She said out loud to herself right before the bell rang.

She gathered her stuff and threw away her stuff before heading to class.


	5. Charlotte Goes Out

Get Out Of Here

Charlotte did her routine of homework, chores, eat dinner, argue with her dad and storm to her room. After her nightly argument with her dad, she went in her closet to find an outfit to wear for her movie date with Stiles that she never really agreed to on.

_He better have me home before Isaac shows up._ She thought to herself.

While staring blankly into her huge closet, she became baffled. She was never invited anywhere just like her brother; she didn't know what to wear in these situations since she never went out. She looked at her digital clock and it read 7:27 P.M. Her eyes grew huge as she realized that Stiles had said that he would be arriving for her at eight. Right when she inhaled for her first hyperventilation process her mother knocked on the door and scared her into a choking and coughing frenzy.

"I'm sorry, Char." Her mother apologized.

"What-What is it?" she asked her mother through coughs.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know that you and your father have been clashing a lot lately and I just wanted to-"

"Mom, I really don't have time for another Boyd talk, okay?" Charlotte said not caring how her mother had taken it.

Her mother silenced in defeat as she continued to look in her closet for something to wear. She sighed heavily moving the clothes around. Her mother could feel the tension flowing off like the steam from someone exiting a hot shower.

"You have plans tonight, Charlotte?" Her mother asked with a smile on her face.

"If you must know my every move, then yes I do. I'm going to the movies."

Charlotte was pretty and her mother didn't understand why she didn't have a lot of_ plans. _But she had to assume that it was her smart mouth and aggressive attitude. But, to know that someone has taken a liking to her daughter sent her giddy.

"Is he cute?" Her mother asked with a shy curiosity.

"Mom, seriously," Charlotte asked with a shocked expression. "That's gross."

"What? All I asked was-"

"Yeah, I know, I was there." Charlotte never looked at Stiles as a potential suitor.

"Well, are you going out with a female friend?" Her mother asked, she was hoping that Char had made a few friends along her way in high school.

"You know I find chicks absolutely annoying." Then, she remembered. "You wouldn't know, I forgot."

"So, since this is a guy, why are you so secretive about his looks? If he isn't all that appealing to your eye, then why'd you say yes?" Her mom was enjoying this girl talk with her only daughter.

"I didn't say yes. I sighed and before I could say anything he said 'pick you up at eight' and ran away like a bullet train." She explained to her mother.

She didn't know where all of this girly stuff was coming from but she was enjoying the few moments with her mom. It's not every day that these things happen for her. Her mother walked over to her and pulled out a pink shirt with grey and black designs on the front. It had a built in camisole and then her mother went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings. Next, she went to the side of Char's computer desk and placed a pair of black and pink high tops. She reached on top of desk and grabbed a jewelry box and took out silver bangles and silver hoop earrings with a matching necklace.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you." With that her mother walked out of the room, leaving her daughter confused.

_Well. . ._

She looked at the shirt and she was impressed with what her mother had picked out for her to wear. She looked at the clock again. 7:40 P.M.

_Holy crap!_

She jumped in the shower quickly and dressed quickly. Her hair was already in bouncy waterfall ringlets. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and marveled at how she looked.

_Good looking, Mom. I didn't know that you were capable of such awesomeness._

That's when she looked at her clock for the last time. 8:00 P.M. She sighed in relief when she'd heard her mother calling for her downstairs. She walked out of her room and waited at the top of her stairs to overhear the conversation her mother was having with Stiles.

"So, what's your name, son?"

"Stiles Stilinski, ma'am." He answered a bit nervously.

"No need to be nervous. I'm so happy right now. Charlotte never goes out. I think this will be good for her. This is the first time I have ever heard of a guy showing interest in my Charlotte." Her mother was happy that this day had finally come.

"Oh, um, we're just friends."

"That counts too. She has no social life. Did you know that she and Boyd are 3 minutes and 42 seconds apart?"

"Wait, they're- they're twins?" Stiles asked in awe.

"Mm-hmm. With him being the only boy, I have to say that I haven't been the best mother to Charlotte because I've always wanted a son." Her mother confessed.

"I feel that she deserves a friend, everyone does. I will make sure she has a good time to night." Stiles said to her mother.

With that, Charlotte made her way downstairs. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground before slowly looking up at Stiles. His eyes kind of bugged when he seen the Charlotte he'd never seen before. She didn't like the looks she received from her mother; she was not to the look of praise.

"Charlotte, oh my God, you look so beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Wow, Charlotte, you look amazing." Stiles managed to say.

"Thanks, Stiles. So, are you ready to go?" She asked trying not to seem as excited as really was.

_He showed up. This kid really showed up._

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. It's nice meeting you." He told the older woman as he grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her towards the door.

"Bye, Mom." She said, waving off her mother.

"You crazy kids have fun."

Stiles opened her door and slid in on the other side.

"So, what are we going to see?"

"I was thinking 'Emmett's Revenge'. It's an action movie."

"Awesome. Let's roll."

Stiles was relieved that she wasn't one of those romantic movie types of chicks. He thought it was pretty cool how she was an action loving chick. And they pulled off, excited about what was happening. Charlotte is making a friend.


	6. Isaac and Charlotte

Get Out Of Here

It was 11: 33 P.M when Stiles arrived back at Charlotte's house. After the movie, they grabbed some pizza and hit an arcade to relive the memories that they didn't share, but were quite similar. He walked her to her doorstep and the laughter never ended until Charlotte looked up at the windows and notice that all of the windows were dark and the family car was missing.

"Well, they're still gone." She said not sounding surprise.

"Hey, I'm worried about you. You could use someone like me. Tell you what, we can do this again tomorrow, okay?" He said trying to take her mind off the pain that she'd felt about her parents not caring enough about her.

"Sure, I'd like that." She responded with a smile.

"Okay, then, I'll call you with any Kanima news when Boyd shows up in less than a half an hour."

"I gave you my number so we can be friends and talk about movies. I talk Kanima with Scott. I just needed an excuse to ask you to go to the movie with me." Stiles admitted shamefully.

"Really, Stiles," Charlotte asked with a slight sarcastic tone. "Well, at least I got a friend out of it."

He let out a nervous chuckle as he began to relax his tension.

"Well, I'm glad. See you tomorrow, Char." He waved goodbye as he got into the driver side of his Jeep.

Charlotte opened up the front door to find a set of yellow eyes staring directly at her. It made her jump out of her skin.

"Holy sh- Boyd! That's two nights in a row you did that!" She said placing two fingers on her temple in the darkness.

"Boyd isn't here." A familiar voice said.

"Isaac?" Charlotte questioned.

"Why were you with Stiles?" He asked out of curious jealousy.

"Oh, we just went to a movie and- wait, how did you get in my house?" She asked noticing the fact that all windows and doors are secured whenever her parents leave.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." He said stepping closer.

"I told you. We went to a movie and got some pizza. We played a few games and came home. Now, how did you get in my house?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I got in through the garage. Before, it went down all the way. Then, I picked the lock." He made it sound so casual.

"Okay. Well, what are you doing?" She had become a little bit nervous with him standing that close to her.

"I came to see you." His voice was husky and rough, but the words sounded like silk against her skin.

"But, you never come without Boyd." She reminded him.

"That's because that's business. This is a personal call."

She was sure that he could see her smiling in the darkness. He grabbed her hands in his and smiled back. His hands were warm and she could feel her heart rate kick up about half a speed. A hand rose to her cheek and rested there lightly. She could feel the tension in the hand that rested on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want it to happen this way." He grabbed her hand and led her up to her room.

Upstairs, they sat down looking out of her window. Isaac sighed heavily when he sat down in front of her. She squinted slightly, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Isaac, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Your brother heard your heartbeat last night when you saw me."

Charlotte blushed at the fact that he had heard her heartbeat. She didn't know how to react to his super-sonic hearing.

"He told me that he wanted us to stay away from each other." Isaac responded with a look of embellishment. "I came to tell you that I like you too, but I don't want to lose your brother as my friend either."

Charlotte could respect that decision, but she didn't want him to submit. Everyone always submitted to Boyd.

"You know," she began. "I respect that. But I don't understand why you would submit so easily. If you really liked me that much, you would have put up more of a fight."

"You don't think me coming here behind your brother's back isn't expressing how much I like you?" He questioned her.

He was going behind Boyd's back, for her. She remained silent as the logic of the situation began to flow through her racing brain. She inched closer to Isaac's face and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me."

He responded with silence. He stared in her eyes before leaning in and kissing the innocent girl in front of him. She kissed back as he gripped her shirt at the waist. This was a night she was definitely going to remember.

Her back hit the bed with a soft thud and nothing but the sounds of Isaac's lips leaving and reattaching themselves to hers, their hands making themselves familiar to the other. But, then, he stopped.

"What are we doing?" He asked out of breath. He sat up and fixed his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte was enjoying herself and she feared that it was only short lived.

"I don't want to move too fast. This is moving too fast." He said looking her in the eye. "I have to go."

"Hey, wait!" She got up to try to make stay, but he was already out of her window.

She could see him lightly jogging back into the woods and she let out a sigh.

"Good night, Isaac."


	7. What's Going On?

Get Out Of Here

It's been two weeks since Charlotte's encounter with Isaac and she hasn't seen him. The past few times Boyd has come to gather his things, he was accompanied by Derek.

"I don't want you seeing him, Char." Her brother would tell her.

"And who are you to tell me who I can see and can't see?" She responded with attitude in her voice.

"I'm your older brother."

"We're twins!"

"He's my friend, Charlotte! I will not allow you to date my friends." He was getting angrier the more they argued.

"You can't control his heart and you can't control mine." She said before storming to her bed. "Just hurry up, I have school tomorrow."

_At the Train Car_

"Your sister has a lot of pinned up rage." Derek pointed out recalling the recent events that transpired between Boyd and his twin.

Boyd just walked pass Isaac and Erica. They were sharpening their claws out of boredom.

"I think she would make a great addition to the pack."

"Did I just hear that you are bringing in another female?" Erica stopped abruptly.

Boyd slammed his duffle down and crashed into one of the seats. Isaac walked in cautiously and sat a few rows across from his friend.

"What's going on?" He asked out of concern.

No answer.

"You guys got in another fight?"

That would be the third time in two weeks.

"And they were all about you." Boyd spat.

"Whoa! I didn't do anything."

"You made her like you. She doesn't understand what it's like to be in these situations."

Isaac felt responsible for it all. Boyd didn't have a clue about what happened between him and Charlotte. Guilt began at Isaac's insides and he didn't know how to deal with it, but he liked her. What was he going to do?

"It's going to get better." Isaac assured his friend.

He knew what was happening and he was going to have to fix it. He left up the stairs and proceeded his way towards Charlotte's house. He liked Charlotte but he couldn't let his feelings in the way of his friendship with Boyd. When he reached her window, he began to throw pebbles to gain her attention.

"Charlotte. Charlotte!" He called in between taps.

He seen her figure in the window and she opened it up furiously. She looked upset.

"What the hell, Boyd? Oh, hey, Isaac it's you." Her demeanor changed quickly.

"Hey. Do you mind if I come up?"

"No, come on."

Charlotte watched as he scaled the vines on her house and the large tree to get into her house. No sooner than he entered the window, she crashed their lips together. He responded by placing his hands on her waist and kissing her back for a short moment. He almost forgot why he came here in the first place. He broke they kiss and looked sorrowfully in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." She said with a wide, toothy grin. She looked into his eyes and he looked down and grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and he could feel the pressure of the past couple of weeks gnawing at him.

"We can't do this."

Charlotte felt like her heart had just been ripped out. "What?"

"Look, Charlotte, I really like you. But, I feel like I'm getting in between you and your brother. I can't do that to family. I can't choose you or him. It wouldn't be right. I can't pick you without hurting him. And I can't pick him without hurting you."

"You know, I'm not asking you to choose either me or brother. But in a way, you are still going to pick your friend." Charlotte was hurt. She really liked Isaac and she didn't want to lose him so soon. She understood, but it still hurt. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I want you to move on. I want you to be happy." His voice cracked.

"_You_ make me happy." She said barely above a whisper.

Isaac kissed her one last time before pressing their foreheads together. She was crying and he never meant to make her cry. She closed her eyes.

"Do this for me. This will make me happy."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. The wind from her open window tossed her hair in small twirls. She looked at the waning moon and let her silent tears fall. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the phone that was on the charger. An impulse made her walk over to her desk and pick it up. The screen was bright as she dialed the number and put it to her ear.

"Mm-mm, hello?" A familiar voice answered groggily.

"Hey Stiles." Charlotte sniffled.

"Charlotte? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He sounded more alert.

"I have to get out of here. Do you mind coming to-"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes passed and Stiles had called her and told her that he was outside. She hopped out of her window and ran around to the front and got in his Jeep.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes searching her wildly.

"Can I tell you when we get to your house?" she asked tossing her hood on.

He nodded silently and drove off. Occasionally, he would look over to see if had fallen asleep. Every time he looked, he found her staring out of the window.

"Thanks again, Stiles." She said at a stop light.

"No problem." He said, grabbing her hand.

He didn't know what happened but he was going to make sure she was okay and that he did his best to make sure that he didn't see her in this state again, as a friend of course.

When they reached his house, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He got out of the car and opened her door slowly. She stirred lightly and he picked her up and carried her to his room. He tucked her in left the room. _Good thing Dad had to work late tonight._


	8. Mistake or No Mistake?

Get Out Of Here

Charlotte woke up to the smell of coffee and blueberry pancakes. She didn't know that calling Stiles meant that she was going to be taking over his bed and waking up to an amazing breakfast. She got up and shuffled her way down his stairs. She followed the smell of breakfast all to the kitchen.

"Stiles?" She called out groggily.

"Hey, you're up. I made breakfast. I hope you aren't allergic to blueberries." He said escorting her to the table.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I called you so late. I'm sorry that you're going through all of this because of me."

"Charlotte, since you are now a part of the Supernatural Drama Club, I should let you know that this is _nothing_ compared to things that I have been through. This has to be the most normal thing that has happened to me in about a month." He chuckled.

His joking demeanor helped Charlotte relax a little bit. She smiled before eating a small piece of the pancakes that had placed in front of her.

"Oh my goodness, these pancakes are amazing. Stiles, I had no idea that you could cook like this."

"Well, I can't. It was my mom's recipe. I just know how to read and follow simple instructions. But, thanks for the compliment."

Everyone knew about Mrs. Stilinski. It was a very sensitive topic for Stiles and Charlotte didn't want to step over any boundaries. She just smiled and continued eating. She couldn't remember the last time she had breakfast like this.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Stiles asked taking a sip of orange juice.

She started from the beginning. She told him about how her parents have always treated her brother better than they've treated her and how the transformation had Boyd's visiting every night led to her crush on Isaac.

"Whoa, really, you had a crush on Isaac?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I really didn't take you for the 'Isaac' type. I took you to like . . . Well, no one. You always kept to yourself. The only emotion I've ever seen you show was anger." He explained.

"If I were a normal person, I would have taken everything you just said in offense." She answered with a chuckle.

"But you're_ not_ normal, Charlotte. That's why we work so well together. That's why we're friends. I'm sure that everyone else at school finds me strange and abnormal, but you're just like me. Well, not the strange and abnormal part, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Stiles shut up." She scoffed with a smile.

He smiled back at her as she laughed at his nervous rambling. He liked her company. He liked the feeling of not being the normal person in this world of nocturnal misfits.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but we should probably get going. I have to go take a shower." She picked up her dishes and Stiles stopped.

"Don't worry, I got it. You go and take your shower while I clean this mess up."

"Look, you're doing so much for me-"

"Charlotte, I said go."

"Why are you still single?" She chuckled before walking away.

Charlotte finished her shower and stepped into Stiles' room with her towel wrapped around her. She hummed as she looked through her bag for the perfect school outfit.

Stiles had just finished cleaning the kitchen and he had his headphones on full blast. He walked up the stairs with his eyes bright on the list of songs he held firmly in his palm. He looked to his right and the door was closed. _She must still be in the shower,_ He thought. He opened the door to his room.

"OH MY GOD, CHARLOTTE!" He exclaimed. He tried to cover his eyes, but it was too late.

"STILES!" Charlotte struggled to pick the towel up fast enough.

"I should have knocked."

"I should have stayed in the bathroom."

He tried to block his view as she tried to walk out of the door. After she made it out, he closed the door. His heart was pounding at sudden excitement. He sat at his computer desk and thought about what just happened.

_I just had a naked chick in my room!_

There was a knock on his door. He got up and he cracked the door. Charlotte stood there with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I, uh, left my clothes." She said looking down.

"Um, yeah, sure." He opened the door a little wider for her to come in.

She practically ran to the clothes she had laid out on his bed. He stayed by the door trying not to watch. She hurried with her decision, grabbing a random pair of jeans, shirt, and intimates. On her way out, she ran into Stiles.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

They both stood there looking at each other with wild eyes. Without any warning from the other, they found their lips glued to each other's. His hands made themselves at home on the curves of her hourglass figure and her arms were around his neck as he motioned them to his bed.

She slid his shirt over his head and he kindly took the knot out of her towel. His mouth kissed at the soft spot on her neck.

"Stiles." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded back, pressing himself lightly in-between her thighs.

She inhaled shakily as she tried to remember what she wanted to say in the first place. This felt wrong. This was supposed to be Isaac. But it also felt right. He was the only person that understood her and took care of her. This wasn't a bad thing wasn't?

"Where do we go from here?"

He stared into her deep brown eyes and searched for the answer in her eyes. He felt strongly for Lydia, but this was happening now. Did they really like each other and didn't know about it until they were in an awkward situation for it surface? He's been waiting for this time to come about.

"I don't know."

She brought him back down to her. He didn't really protest. She felt conflicted. He felt unsure.

_Why aren't we stopping?_ They both thought.

Was it the fact that they were both chasing something impossible? Was it all the attention that they were craving was finally being satisfied? Was it the heat of the moment? Was it just something?


	9. Trouble

Get Out Of Here

Boyd sat in the tree behind his family's house. Cop cars were outside and his parents looked devastated.

_When are they going to get over it?_ He thought.

"Those cars are not for you." Derek said sitting in a lower branch.

"What do you mean? They've been searching for me ever since I 'ran away'." He pointed out.

"That may be true. But, don't you think it's something missing from that picture?" Derek noticed, counterpointing Boyd's accusation.

Boyd thought everything seemed to be normal. His parents would talk to the police and Charlotte would be in her room looking out of the window with her iPod playing. There was just one problem. Charlotte's room was dark and she was nowhere to be found.

"Charlotte. Oh, my God, where is Charlotte? Where is my sister?" Boyd didn't like being left in the dark.

_Where is she?_

"Don't ask me." Derek said.

"It sounds like they said she left for school early this morning and she hadn't returned home." Erica stated.

"She's not the only one missing." Derek said looking around. "Where's Isaac?"

Boyd looked around vigorously. When Isaac was nowhere in sight, he became enraged. He snarled and jumped out of the tree, running towards the woods. His vision became red as he ran as fast as he could on all fours. He didn't stop until he reached the Lahey Residence. He kicked open the door and walked in cautiously with his eyes glowering that familiar topaz.

"Isaac, get the hell out here, now!" His voice bellowed.

Isaac stepped out into the open confused and dazed. Was he sleeping? Boyd didn't care. He wanted to know what was going on and where was his sister.

"Boyd, is that you? What are you doing here?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Boyd snarled.

"What? I don't know. Did you go by your house?"

"Do you think I would be here if she was at home?" Boyd asked stepping closer to Isaac. "I know you two had a thing going on. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away with you. Now, where is she?"

"I honestly don't know."

Boyd grabbed Isaac by the throat and threw him against the wall. Isaac stood in a defensive crouch and took to his werewolf form. Both of the teens howled out an attack before running for each other's throats.

Isaac slammed Boyd into the coffee table in the middle of the living room and began punching him repeatedly. Boyd was able to grab Isaac's fist and break his wrist before sending a blow to his face. Isaac flew into the wall again. This was something rare for both of them, fighting was a new thing.

And that's when they heard it. A howl that was unfamiliar. It wasn't Scott. It wasn't Erica. It most definitely wasn't Derek.

"There's another alpha." Boyd whispered to himself.

Thoughts began to race through his mind. He remembered when Derek commented on his sister's rage and how she said she wanted to take his place. Now, there is a new wolf in the area, a new alpha. _What if he's taken her? What if my sister became a wolf?_

Isaac watched as Boyd's expression changed from vengeful to hurt. He became confused by the sudden stop of fighting and arguing over his innocence in Charlotte's disappearance. _Where could she be? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come to her last night. How could I have let this happen?_

"She was taken." Boyd whispered.

"Boyd, what happened? What is going on?" Isaac asked.

"You didn't take her."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Did you just hear that? That howl wasn't anyone we knew. There's more. Someone is here! They must have been the one who have Charlotte."

That's when it clicked in Isaac's head._ She's a wolf_. The girl he was in love with had become a wolf.

"We've got to tell Derek. He's got to help us find Charlotte." Boyd said.

"I've got your back 100%."


	10. Trouble Pt 2

Get Out Of Here

_**What Was Really Happening:**_

"Don't say that." Charlotte said to Stiles as they traveled by foot through the woods by his house.

"What? I haven't been too thrilled to travel in the woods since Scott got turned. I'm afraid I'll get attacked by a gopher and end up borrowing holes every full moon." He joked.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Things became different just in a twelve hour period. This morning totally changed everything between them. Even if they didn't go all the way, that kiss still would have happened. But it happened anyway. They did something. Something happened between them. They didn't regret one bit of it, but something was still wrong. Charlotte sighed.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Stiles said grabbing her hand and looking in her eyes.

She looked at him and she felt the tears welling in her eyes. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're in love." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, so are you! But that doesn't resolve what we did this morning." She said through broken tears.

Stiles didn't have a snappy comeback for what she had just said. He was in love with Lydia and she was in love with Jackson. Charlotte was in love with Isaac but he didn't want to mess up anything with Boyd.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it was amazing. But, I am just confused. Why am I out here looking for him?"

"You want to make sure you win him back, to show him what he is giving up on. You are an amazing girl and Isaac has been through enough in life. You two could use each other. He could use you just how Scott uses Allison as an anchor." Stiles explained to her.

She nodded and wiped her tears away. Everything he said was true. She hugged him. But just like earlier, it was unexplained when they kissed for the second time.

"Oh my God!" she said.

"Why does this keep happening?" He asked looking up at the sky.

"Maybe it's because you all have a stronger connection than you think." Rang out an unfamiliar voice.

Stiles and Charlotte turned around, frantically searching the darkness trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" Charlotte asked.

"Just someone you don't know. But I know all I need to know about you Charlotte Abrams."

"You don't know a thing about me."

"I know that there is a lot of anger and frustration built up for you brother, Boyd Alexander Michael Abrams. I also know that he's a werewolf. You envy every little thing about him, from his stellar grades and your parents' approval. You are also in love with Isaac Lahey. He's the key to your happiness. And this guy, Stiles, is just an open ear for all of your problems and the best friend to Scott McCall. You both meet on a level of insecurities and supernatural understanding and feeling like you don't belong."

"Okay, man, who the fuck are you?" Stiles asked getting frustrated.

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I could make all of this go away." The voice said in a low tone. "You'll just have to do one thing for me."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Charlotte snarled.

"Oh, but you will. You'll do it because you would finally beat Boyd at something."

"Let's go." Stiles said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the woods.

That's when she seen a pair of glowering violet eyes and what appeared to be four elongated teeth. They were getting closer as she trudged out of the belly of the woods. The teeth grabbed Charlotte by the leg. She yelled out in pain before looking into those fierce violet eyes.

"Stiles!" She screamed.

He turned around to see the dark figure stand upright on its hind legs. Between its dangling Charlotte in the air and its huge physique, he could tell it was an Alpha. Its huge paw-like hand smacked Stiles into a tree with incredible force. Charlotte screamed one more time before it began dragging her back into the woods. She screamed for dear life and Stiles was out cold. There was no chance of him going in after her. Soon enough she had disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

About five minutes after the attack, Stiles finally woke up.

"Holy shit! If Boyd didn't like me then, he's really going to kill me now."


	11. Charlotte Is Safe ?

Get Out Of Here

Charlotte sat quietly staring out of the window into the darkness. She tried looking through the thick grime that reminded her of the stained glass windows of a Catholic church. If you looked close enough, you could see that the swirls made different, intriguing images. She found one that reminded her of a boy with curly hair. She sighed at the thought of being hidden and being away from Isaac.

"Why so glum?" A violet-eyed figure asked out of the darkness. Their voice was deep and familiar.

"Well, let's see. I was dragged out of the woods, I became a prisoner, and -oh yeah- I have no idea why! What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I _want_ from you. It's about what _you_ want and what _I_ could do to help you get _that_."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kidnapper-Dude, but I am not following."

The figure stepped into the light. Charlotte gasped. The violet eyes faded into emerald green as _it_ walked into the light. Curly blond hair stepped into the light. A smile with bright white teeth and blood red lips stared at Charlotte.

"Holy crap. . . You're a chick!" Char said in complete and utter shock.

"I prefer the word girl, but I guess chick will have to do for now." The woman's voice was softer and more feminine in the light.

"Holy crap. . . You're _a chick_!" Charlotte was too amazed at the reveal to say anything right now.

"I believe we have established that I am female." She said with a sigh, sounding a little annoyed.

"I just can't believe that-"

"If you say I'm a girl one more time, I'm going to kill you."

Charlotte closed her mouth and didn't say a word. After this woman kidnaped her, she could feel in her bones that she wouldn't hesitate to rip her throat out.

The woman sighed and sat down. Charlotte thought she heard her say something under her breath. It sounded like swearing. She rubbed her temples and then looked up at the brown eyed girl. She could feel the curiosity burrowing into her mind, just by that one stare. It hurt more than her first shift, though she didn't show the teenager.

"My name is Alana Gates. I am an Alpha without a pack. I have been watching the Alpha of the Beacon Hills area. One night I overheard him say that you would make a great addition to his pack. With him saying that, and with me not having a pack, I decided to take matters in my own hands. I took you so his pack couldn't get stronger. From what I've seen, this town is like Party City on Halloween! I've seen Kanima, magic men, and, apparently, werewolves!"

"Although, I agree with everything you're saying, what does this have to do with me?"

"Poor, Charlotte. Your brother is a werewolf. You have acknowledged by his leader. I want you as a part of my pack."

"Well, I don't like being a werewolf's chew toy. Derek has not come to me and said anything to me about being a part of his pack, and recruiting me by kidnapping me isn't the best way to get on my good side, either." Charlotte said. "At least Derek asked his recruits and explained the pros and cons to them."

"Different approaches for different people. But, wouldn't you rather a female Alpha show you the ropes vs. a male Alpha? Especially that guy, he's kind of mean and pushy.

"But Derek is hot!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Are we really about to sit here and talk about his physical features? He has no experience to even really try to create a pack. Would you rather have a teacher who knows what they're doing or someone that doesn't really have a clue?" Alana asked with so many emotions that left questions that Charlotte needed to be answered.

"Ooh, what's with the 'tude?" Char asked becoming suddenly interested.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Well, I am here against my will." She said with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"I wish I would have known that you were this annoying before I bit you." Alana said shaking her head in regret.

"Well, you can't blame me. But, since I'm gonna be around for a long time -thanks to you- and I can't take back being bitten, you might as well start showing me the ropes."

Charlotte has been away for the past two days. Within that time, she has gone through the process of denial and self-pity. She could feel her wounds heal in her sleep, followed by the heightened smell and hearing becoming more noticeable the day after. She was learning quickly and she didn't have time to run away from the only person she believed could help her through this transition. And that person was Alana.

"Rest now, young pup. Training will begin tomorrow." Alana said before exiting the room.

Charlotte began to think in the thickness of silence that she was left alone with.

_Why doesn't she have a pack? What happened to her pack? Was she born into it or was she changed like me? Why did she and Derek want me?_

She thought about all of the possible reasons it could have been.

_Maybe she was kicked out. Maybe she_ _wanted a new pack. Maybe her family died. I bet her family was killed off like Derek's. Maybe it was all of the above._

"I guess we'll have to and find out tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

She turned off the lamp and looked out the old window and into the sky, the moon casting its eerie glow directly on her.

_This next full moon is going to be totally fun . . . _not!

Alan stepped lively to her quarters as she left Charlotte alone.

_This pup is curious and a wee bit unruly._ She thought to herself.

When she made it to her room she opened the doors of her wardrobe. Inside was everything she ever needed for a battle. Wolves didn't have to fight with their claws and fangs. They needed strategy. They needed the strategies of those they were protecting themselves from. They needed the strategy of the Argents. And that was exactly what Alana had. She picked up a picture that had fallen to the ground. It was a picture of a tall woman with blond, curly hair similar to hers and eyes just as knowledgeable as her own. She kissed the picture before turning it over and reading:

_To: My daughter, Alana_

_From: Your loving mother, Kate_

She sighed before placing the photo in her bag and closing the wardrobe. Charlotte asked a lot of questions and she could be very stubborn. Alana could feel that a few were going to come her way. It was only a matter of time.

She could see that this kid was going to be hard to train. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	12. Alliances

Get Out Of Here

Boyd didn't have a clue about where to go or what to do. He just stayed in the train car pacing and trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't sit here and do nothing about his sister's disappearance.

_She always threatened to leave, but I didn't think that she would really go through with this!_

For the steady hope he held in his heart, he told himself that she'd run away. He couldn't just assume she was kidnapped, even though he'd heard her blood curdling scream.

_She could have been running in the woods and fell._

Erica sat there watching Boyd take long, frustrated strides across the floor. She didn't know what it was like to lose somebody so close with her being the only child. She couldn't think of anything positive to say.

_It'll be okay. She's fine._ She thought about saying.

That sounded so cliché. That's what humans said to make someone feel better, but they weren't human anymore. So, what do they say?

"Boyd, if it helps any, I'll help you look for her."

He stopped and looked at her with his deep, brown eyes. She gasped a little at his gaze; she hadn't seen anything so intimidating and full of sorrow. Derek's gaze was only intimidating, and not even he could compete with Boyd's intense staring. He took two long strides in her direction. His eyes didn't leave hers as he leaned in close enough to feel her breathing. Her eyes searched wildly for the answer that was obviously there.

"I- I asked Derek for his help to find Charlotte." Erica managed to say with the little breath she had.

"There was no point in asking. His answer was already there the night she went missing. He doesn't want to help me find my sister. I've already made my decision to leave tonight." Boyd was looking so deep into Erica's eyes, and he was so close, too close.

He could feel her tremble with slight fear and he wasn't even touching her. Her eyes didn't leave his. The tension was so thick in the small and cramped space that Erica couldn't help but think that Boyd was going to make a move on her any second. But to her surprise, he slowly stood up and backed away before turning away and exiting the train car. Erica sat back and let it all sink in.

_Why wouldn't Derek help? Wouldn't he do it for Laura if he had a chance to do it all over again? Is this supposed to be some kind of a sick joke to teach us a lesson of letting go or something? It's one thing to say no to some that's selfish and another thing to say no to a person in grieving._

She got up and followed Boyd. "Hey, wait up!"

_**With Isaac**_

Isaac sat in his abandoned home looking at the map of Beacon Hills, trying to figure out every possible place that Charlotte could be. He took the risk of going to school today. He ran out when he heard the cops in the main office. He shouldn't have been all that scared considering that Stiles' dad was the sheriff. Or maybe he should, he really wasn't the best of friends with Stiles. He couldn't help but feel that the over-excited boy may have some information about where Charlotte was last seen, especially since they were getting all chummy the last time he'd spoken to her. He sleeked through the hall almost completely unnoticed. That is, until he'd seen those golden eyes grow huge and run away.

"Stiles!" Isaac growled as he followed the pale teen through the halls and into the boys' locker room.

It was just those two, all alone. Stiles feared that something like this would happen and he knew that it was there in on his face. He could have pissed his pants- if he hadn't already- he was so scared. The werewolf kept a steady gaze on him as he backed into the walls of the shower area.

"Oh, damn." He breathed.

Isaac's hand flew up and slammed against the wall sending a loud slap-cracking noise. He leaned in close enough- for the fly located in the corner, and Stiles to hear.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked. His voice sounded like Queeny's voice from the movie 'Suck'.

"I don't know! You might want to ask Buster, the German Shepard if he's captured her scent yet." Right about now was a time when Stiles regretted being so sarcastic, especially when he just cracked a dog joke to a werewolf.

Isaac's eyes turned that famous venomous color and growled under his breath, fangs exposed.

"Don't eat me." Stiles pleaded.

And that's when it hit him.

_You might want to ask Buster, the German Shepard if he's captured her scent yet._

"Shut up. You know we don't eat humans. You're too thin anyway."

Stiles frowned and looked down at himself.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ skinny."

Isaac looked back at him and scoffed.

"As much as I want to hurt you right now, I won't"

"Aw. Is it because you're secretly in love with me? I mean, if you're gay, that's not an issu-"

"Stiles, shut up before I rip your throat out. God, you're annoying!"

"I'm shutting up."

Isaac removed his hand from the wall and backed away from the frail boy who was still plastered to the wall.

"You're going to help me find Charlotte."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I know for a fact that you were the last person to see her, Stilinski."

"And how can you be so sure that _I_ was the last person to see her?"

"Well, if you lie to me, I could hear your heartbeat change and then I'll kill you."

Stiles swallowed hard.

"Not to mention that you were getting all chummy, up-close-and-personal, with_ my_ Charlotte." Isaac continued, stepping forward.

"How up-close-and-personal did you see?" Stiles asked with nervousness accidentally slipping through the cracks of his voice.

"I know that she ran away to you after I told her that I couldn't be with her."

Stiles swallowed again. He was keeping his eyes steady and trying to avoid any nervous ticks. Then, he sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"I need an article of her clothing."

"And what makes you think I have that?" He asked thickly.

"Because I'm the werewolf that searched your house and car while you were attending your classes like the good little boy you are." Isaac responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Well, that explains it." Stiles placed his hands on his hips and let out another sigh, but this one was in the octave of defeat.

"Now, with her disappearing and leaving her things at your house. . . "

"Alright, I get it, geez!"

"Good."

There was only two periods left in school, so Isaac snuck Stiles to his truck and then began the course towards Stiles' house.

"I didn't have to do this you know?" Stiles said to Isaac while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, but you did if you want to stay alive."

"You do have a point."

The rest of the ride was silent. But, both boys could not believe what they'd seen upon their arrival.

"Why is my door kicked in?" Stiles asked in a frantic panic while trying to get his seatbelt off in an ongoing fit of flailing arms and kicking legs.

Isaac sighed.

"Just wait here. I'll handle it."

As soon as Isaac's seatbelt zipped back in place, a huge figure had burst through the window that he had believed to be Stiles' room. Stiles had stopped struggling when he heard the crash. It paused and let out an ear splitting howl before looking at the car and running away.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked in complete shock.

"That, my friend, was an Alpha- the highest of all ranks. The more you have in your pack, the closer you get to looking like _that._" Stiles explained with a sigh before slamming his head on the steering wheel and letting out a very frustrated groan.

"My dad is going to kill me."

"No, he's not."

"Look at my window. I don't think you have enough wolfie-magic to fix that, pal."

"I'm going to find something of Charlotte's."

Isaac hopped out of the car and marched up the stairs. He reached for the doorknob and turned it. No sooner than he opened the door. . .

"Oh my God!"


End file.
